


The 7 Deaths of Gotham

by Batman2000



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman2000/pseuds/Batman2000
Summary: There are many ways to die in Gotham. These are deaths from the citizens perspective of whom have died. Enjoy!





	The 7 Deaths of Gotham

January 14,1997  
That's the day that I died. Two days prior, I was living in paradise. I had a rather steady income and was always happy go lucky. I had no family, just myself. However two days before I died, I decided I needed to breathe,to get out. I could only take so much of my appartment. Plus, it smelt like a fresh fruit gone bad. Yeah. So anyways, as I walked Gotham's streets, a man approached me. 1. Don't answer the man who's approaching you wearing a mask. I looked at him in confusion and waved nervously. That's the last thing I remember before waking up chained to a wall naked. Long story short, he tortured me and dismembered me very slowly for two days. It's actually surprising I lasted that long. Oh well. What do you expect from the Joker?

 

August 7th, 2000  
No city is quite like Gotham. I mean, we have the highest crime rate in the United States. But besides that, you get a lovely side of rape,drugs, and death. You also receive corruption and gunfire. Did I mention there's violence in Gotham? My story ends when I was eating dinner at a family owned business. Little did I know, it was owned by Carmine Falcone. I thought it was fishy,myself being the only one inside. As it turns out, I owed Mr. Falcone $390.78. Whoops. The next thing I know, 8 guys come in threatening to blow my brains out if I didn't pay. Luckily for me, I actually had $400 in my wallet. As I handed them the money, they apologized and thanked me. As I thought they were leaving, four came back in and all took turns hitting the pinata with their bullets. "A message to pay on time" they said.

 

April 15, 2012  
Gotham. The shithole nobody loves, but can't afford to move. I had a death most guys would dream about. Unfortunately for me, I'm gay. I was not turned on in the slightest. I woke up on that day covered in vines. I saw a familiar face that most everyone knows. No, not Batman. I would of rather it be him. Instead, I was met by Poison Ivy. As she came up on me, making me uncomfortable as ever, she noticed how disgusted I look and simply stopped. She moved her hand in a swift motion and I suffocated to death. 

January 4, 2090  
We have faced an enemy of never before. This enemy uses shapeshifting to kill. Unfortunately for 20 states, we realized there's an army of them. We didn't know who the enemy was. I was in the Air Force. I was a 34 year old man who was scared shitless. We were supposedly next. As I made it home that night, I was greeted by what I thought was my wife, instead, It was the enemy which none knew. It morphed it's hand into a blade and decapitated me. I would say in about 4 seconds.

December 12, 2008  
Red Hood. The man who killed me without hesitation. Yes, I did deserve it. I have killed countless men. I was Black Mask's right hand man. I was to lead the crew to the docks that night to collect a fresh batch of drugs. We were all killed by one man with a gun. You would think it was deadshot with all of that precision and accuracy. As I laid there, a bullet to the throat, he crouched down and simply said, "Your boss is next."

October 31, 2015  
"Asshole Scarecrow. He doesn't have any balls to kill someone without using his dumbass drugs. He's such a coward! How can anyone respect him?" This is exactly the reason I was killed. My mouth is what killed me. I was Penguin's intel guy. This was a death to tell Penguin to not screw with Scarecrow. I was captured by Scarecrow's henchman,strapped to a chair. As Scarecrow himself came out of his office, I frose. He was intimidating up close. "I have no balls,eh? Well. My friend, the only person without balls is you." This was the worst experience of my life. He went back into his office and grabbed his scythe. He came to me,relentlessly and without a soul, neutered me. Except there was a lot of blood and screaming. 

???  
I don't even know what time was at the time of my death. I was a test subject for Hugo Strange. He would always get more and more brutal with his experiments and I would survive. Not on this day. His goal was to see how long I could go before dying of shock. It was as bad as it sounds. My guess was that I was there for a year or so. My brain was so fragile now, that I could barely comprehend anything. Gotham's favorite doctor didn't have to wait long for my death. He simply grabbed a meat cleaver and sat it on the table. He drugged me with what I think was Scarecrow's fear toxin and applied the cleaver to my throat. He didn't even get a chance to cut it.


End file.
